Broken Fairytale
by Byakko Ta
Summary: Never gonna see that happy ever after. He’s just living a broken fairytale… Never gonna get any better. Poem inspired by Narroch and RobinRocks' Poison Apple. One-shot of Light's victory over L added recently...."I am Justice... Aren't I?"
1. Broken Fairytale

**Title: **_Broken Fairytale_

**Dedicated to:** The wonderful authors, **Narroch** and **RobinRocks**, who inspired this poem/song thingie with their great work, _Poison Apple_, a Death Note fic…

EDITED: 6/6/08 I sent a copy to RobinRocks to see what she thought of it, but then after rereading it, i found that I wanted to change 'Godparents' to 'Godmothers'... in one of the stanzas... It just looks better to me... Tell me what you think, and definitely go and read _Poison Apple_... Its simply amazing.

* * *

Cinderella found her Prince,

And he swore he'd come for her.

She believed in that white picket fence,

Never noticing him cozying up with Stepsister.

She's just living a broken down fairytale.

Never gonna see that happy ever after.

She's just living a broken fairytale…

Never gonna get any better.

Belle, so captivating, was the belle of the ball,

The altered Prince never saw a captive like her so sweet,

Beast was all set to finally take the fall,

Until Gaston beat him to her, with human feet.

He's just living a broken down fairytale.

Never gonna see that happy ever after.

He's just living a broken fairytale…

Never gonna get any better.

It's just a broken fairytale,

Not like people believe in them anymore.

And Love didn't conquer Evil, it failed.

In the end, the lies just left us begging for more.

More sins, more poison apples, more wicked Queens,

We want more fairy Godmothers, more damsels to save.

Love's gotta conquer all, scene after scene,

In the end, our hearts are open for evil to slay.

But we're just living in a broken down fairytale,

Never gonna see that happy ever after.

We're just living a broken fairytale…

Never gonna get any better.

It's just a broken fairytale,

Where everything's unhappy ever after.

It's breaks your heart, this fairytale,

What's happy ever after?


	2. Nothing's Like Before

_**A/n: **Part of the Broken Fairytale one-shot... Just Light questioning/comparing L and himself. Light is Justice, isn't he?_

**_In which the broken fairytale of Light and L is questioned by Light in lieu of his victory over L..._**

Our symphony has played to its end. There are no more traps, plans, or false-me's getting under his skin anymore to lead the investigation into the wrong corner.

**The only bad thing about fairytales is the happy ever ending is so false it hurts to much for children to remember that there was a moral to the tale in the first place; the ending relieves them to the point that nothing else matters**

We both were childish. Both of us were smarter than those surrounding us in our different worlds. We became our only friend in the face of a world that was too slow to keep up. Separately, we developed our own sense of Justice.

**Similar, but different cuts from the same cloth, neither can be part of the cloth after they are removed; even if sewn on, that stitch will be oh-so-obvious afterwards**

Only, in the end, for our versions of Justice to go against each other to meet a spectacular end.

**Justice is not for the faint of heart; and she is a blind, cruel woman to her most faithful of followers**

He had his suspect since day one, but with his type of Justice needed proof before he could do anything. That's why the this world's system is wrong; why it fails …because the criminals get away with everything.

**Heaven is filled with the good; good people change their surroundings by interacting with them and changing things for the better, but the way to Hell is paved with damned souls and the sides are littered with good intentions**

The game we both played has finally ended. The beginning that had no finish line in sight has finally, at last, found its ending.

**Crashing towards each other, two different objects, starting from two different directions, heading straight for a confrontation neither could ever have predicted**

Nothing's like before.

**They are separate identities, two individual beings with similar, yet different beliefs; just two people, connected with chain links**

It will never be the same again. Never ever.

**Two tangents, born of the same subject, go against each other, pointing out little mistakes and flaws in the other, not seeing the mistakes the other points out in themselves**

I am aware, awake, living, breathing, _alive …_ and he is not here.

Dead. Ryuuzaki-- L-- is dead.

**Opposite objects in motion, staying in motion, until the other, their equal, meets inside the same path and stops the other object with its own motion**

L. L failed, while I-- I, Kira-- surpassed him.

**History will always favor those with endurance and fortitude for survival; the winners and not the losing party, because might is right and fair is fair, and the Righteous stay in power**

I _am_ Justice, a God. And he just could not understand that. I am not holding in my mind the erroneous belief in this current Justice. L was the fool that believed in the wrong ideals. He was wrong to think that the current system of Justice can fix this rotting world.

**Opposites attract each other, while those with shared likeness repulse one another to the point that both push each other away no matter how close they are forced together**

I am in the right.

**Nothing can ever be the same after the fact …and that's the cold truth**

Aren't I?

**Anything less than the truth is a lie others tell themselves to make up for something they seem to be lacking, even if they are in the wrong**


End file.
